<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Done by qazwc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105294">Done</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc'>qazwc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drarry, Harry Potter Dies, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Voldemort Dies (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazwc/pseuds/qazwc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Harry didn’t make it? What would his last thoughts be?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2241549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Done</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry falls onto Draco the blood of his, now dead, enemy still on his hands. But Harry isn’t crying or cheering like some of the people around him. His eyes that were filled with determination at the beginning of this fight were gone. He doesn’t feel the excitement of what he thought he would feel. He just feels tired. He completed the one thing he had to, so that means his life is done. Right? He looks at the body on the ground and sighs. He looks up at Draco one more time before he closes his eyes knowing he protected the person he loved most.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sAd</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>